problematicismfandomcom-20200215-history
Mini4
The sixteenth cycle of Sims Next Top Model, subtitled Invasion; stylized invASIAN, will premiere in July 2015. The cycle will take place primarly in East Asia, and will feature a cast all of Asian heritage. All contestants must be of Asian heritage, and live in Asia, in order to be eligible to apply. The season is set to feature a cast of nine wannabe models which the viewers will follow as they compete to break out of the Asian fashion scene and become international fashion models. Names *Chinese: Simplified: 模拟人生超级名模生死斗; Traditional: 模拟人生超級名模生死鬥 (Pinyin: Mónǐrénshēng chāojímíngmó shēngsǐdòu) *Dzongkha: སིམུས་ནེཀུསུཏུ་ཏོཔུ་མོདེལུ (Romanized: Simusu negusutu topu modelu) *Japanese: シムズのスーパーモデルのデスマッチ (Romanized: Shimuzu no sūpāmoderu no desumatchi) *Korean: 도전! 수퍼모델 심즈 (Romanized: Dojeon! Supeomodel Simjeu) *Thai: เดอะซิมส์เน็กซ์ท็อปโมเดล (Romanized: Doesims neks thopmodel) *Vietnamese: Người mẫu Sims Judges Similarly to Revamped, invASIAN sees solely two judges on the panel; retired model Tyra Banks takes on the position as the host and head judge as usual, with retired South African supermodel Laura van Fark sharing the title of head judge with her. Banks and van Fark also act as mentors for the girls. Prizes The winner of Sims Next Top Model will receive the following prizes: *A contract with NU女 Model Management. *Continental ad campaigns for: **TRESemmé **L'Oréal *A cover and spread in Harper's Bazaar China (Chinese: 时尚芭莎 ; Pinyin: shíshàng bā shā) Locations * Singapore, Episodes 1-5 Background Preliminary planning for the season begin on March 22, 2015, however, then the idea was that the show would be a small cycle lasting five weeks, in which the viewers would follow eight models from Korea, and the show would take place in Korea. However, on March 27, 2015 it was decided the cycle would be pan-Asian, similarly to the initial cycle 3 plans. 'Hints and spoilers' The first hint for the cycle was a picture, posted on Facebook on April 5, 2015, with the text "模拟人生超级名模生死斗", the show's Chinese name, in the colour black, on a grey background. The picture came with the caption "『F·是·U·季·T·节·U·十·R·六·E』". The Chinese characters here; "是季节十六" (Pinyin: shì jìjié shíliù) translate into "is season sixteen". As such, the caption translates into "the future is season 16". The second hint for the show's renewal was posted on Facebook on April 7, 2015. It was also a picture, with the text "เดอะซิมส์เน็กซ์ท็อปโมเดล", the show's Thai name, in white on a black background. The caption for the picture was "ฉยูเสื้อยูr̃อี ｘ คฉันẍเสื้ออีᵰ" which is the letters F, U, T, U, R, E, S, I, X, T, E, E and N represented with Thai characters, and a few Latin characters, r̃, ẍ and ᵰ. The message here is roughly the same as the last one, being "the future season 16". Before these hints, however, the season had already been announced to a smaller audience on the forums RealityTVGames on April 3, 2015, with the parental guidance screen posted as a preview. On April 11, 2015 the first promo was revealed here as well, along with application details and clues for the show's new format. On April 19, 2015, the first promo was published on Facebook and YouTube, quickly getting an enthusiastic response from the show's viewers. The casting calls were officially opened later the same day. Format Initially, the show was supposed to have a regular format, but soon after the official theme was decided upon, the format was changed to be like the one of Chinese modelling show I Supermodel (Chinese: 爱上超模 ; Pinyin: àishàng chāomó). In the end, however, the season was set to use a more traditional format, but with a faster pace. Along with this, the season will bring elements from the World Tour cycles. The girls will travel frequently around Asia (and to Europe near the finale), to give not only the girls, but the viewers cultural knowledge. The producers state that the show will take inspiration from Asian cultures in several challenges and photo shoots. The season will also bring in more of a humorous element from the World Tour cycles, with the contestants having more extreme personalities, as well as the show more frequently poking fun at itself, other shows, and the models. Casting Casting calls were held online. Out of all applicants, a number of applicants were chosen to go to real-life castings, which were held in five different cities, listed below: *May 1 in Seoul *May 3 in Shanghai *May 5 in Tokyo *May 7 in Hồ Chí Minh City *May 9 in Singapore Girls who needed to fly out of their country to attend casting had their plane tickets paid for them by the production team. The applicants were later narrowed to 23 semi-finalists who went to Singapore for a casting, where they had a casting photo shoot, after which Tyra and Laura narrowed them down to a top 14, eliminating 9 models. The casting was not recorded. A week later, Tyra and Laura chose to eliminating another 5 models, leaving them with just a top 9. The official contestants were revealed on both Facebook and RTVG one by one starting June 1st, with the final model being revealed on June 9th. Episodes 'Episode 1' Stuff *'Best photo:' Gao probz *'Eliminated:' Gao probz Contestants (ages stated are at time of contest and use the western system) Leaderboard : The contestant won the competition. : The contestant was eliminated from the competition. *In episode 1, Odtsetseg and Zara were added to the cast as wildcards. Scoring chart : The contestant won the competition. : The contestant had the highest score of the week. : The contestant had the lowest safe score. : The contestant had the lowest score of the week and was eliminated.